


Dull and Charming

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, also, cause it looks like I'm shipping them with themselves otherwise, do i include both their real and virtual selves, i will never how to put everyone's names down, or do i just separate them, the ai program will never cease to creep me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: In which Aoi’s path crosses with that of both Yusaku Fujiki’s and Playmaker’s and the creepy little pets that accompany them both.(Speculative fic)





	Dull and Charming

If there’s one thing thing Aoi Zaizen knows, it’s how to keep her head down.

Of course, there’s no other option. She can’t act the same in the real world as she does in the VRAINS world. The real world is a cruel place to people like her, people who are dull and flat - side characters to someone else’s story. No one expects anything from her, no one wants more than the money her family produces. She is not anyone important, no, not here, but rather a showpiece, a  _ prisoner  _ to the family inheritance.

“Keep your calm,” her father had always told her. “You are the heiress to this business. You must  _ not _ act in a way unbefitting for our image.”

So, as it is, she acts dull. She _ is  _ dull. Here, she can’t be anything more than a girl who holds a fortune, a centerpiece to a wealthy family and yet a student who is considered nothing more than a futile existence. When her family calls upon her (as they always do), she’ll act as her father expects her to - a polite and respectable woman who is always eager to oblige the image of those who meet her.

It’s here Aoi hates. She hates the real world. She hates her role, her family, her  _ wealth _ . The only time she is not dull and boring is when her connection to wealth is made evident. Wannabe charmers and tactless delinquents have been after her for her money. Nothing she can’t handle, of course, but she trembles in disgust at the very thought of them. She, in their eyes, is an object of desire, a claim to escape from poverty and thus a figure of dollar bills and not someone who should be appreciated for her true self. 

However, Aoi has a savior. Blue Angel. Her counterpart, her performing persona in which she is allowed to be  _ free _ . As a Charisma Duelist, she isn’t limited by her family or the people she is forced to meet in her everyday life. Rather, she is someone famous, someone popular, someone who is not  _ dull. _ She’s a star, an idol, a Duelist who can catch eyes and charm everyone with her cheerful gaze. As Blue Angel, Aoi is someone her real self can never become. She’s adored,  _ beloved _ , and no one can take that from her. Not even her  _ father _ .

But, even so, her existence as the Blue Angel must never be known. Her father has made that very evident by his disgust towards her alternate self.

“A disgrace,” he’d always say, enjoying a cup of coffee with frowning lips as the TV recalled one of Blue Angel’s  -  _ her _ \- latest battles. “Such a disgrace. Blue Angel is nothing more than a circus clown. I can’t imagine her real self would be much better. She’s probably just some buffoon girl who fancies herself a star.”

At those times, Aoi wants to scream. To yell and shout and toss away her stupid, stupid facade of dullness and laugh with hysteria because  _ he’s talking about his own daughter and he doesn’t even know it.  _ The mere idea makes her want to keel over, to burst into fits of giggling so unlike her real world self because her father hates the very thing he’s taken from her, the very thing she is never meant to represent, to taste or to spread.  _ Freedom. _

But, oh boy will he never know. No,  _ never _ . She will never, ever relinquish her title to him. As Blue Angel, she’s free. As Blue Angel, she’s a rebel, an idol, someone who can never, ever be forced into performing like little doll Aoi.

Regardless, that doesn’t change her situation. In the real world, she’s dull. An ordinary human, someone not worth acknowledgement outside of those who seek her family’s wealth.

And, yet, she’s stumbled upon something (some _ one _ ) interesting. She can’t escape it, this chatter that echoes down the hallways, inside the classrooms, inside her  _ mind.  _ Playmaker. The star of the show, the mysterious hacker with aims that the media wants to know. She’d met him recently, in the VRAINS world. It had been an accidental brush, a mission that had somehow coincided with the virtual duel she’d enacted on behalf of her online audience. He had waltzed in with the notion of ignoring her (just like in real life. She  _ hated _ being ignored but she  _ hated  _ being acknowledged by those unworthy to her), with playing hero as a hack-gone-wrong had nearly corrupted her avatar. The corruption had been scary, she had felt her identity leaching from her, but Aoi admits she was thankful for his quick thinking. His so-called legendary skills had proved worthy when the virus was driven back and her avatar, her life, her  _ freedom _ had remained intact. But was was ever more intriguing than the legendary hacker’s appearance himself was his little  _ pet _ .

Playmaker’s little creature was interesting, a black humanoid silhouette lined with purple. Orange eyes that were somehow lifeless yet living had bored into her, a hidden threat in its hovering presence. There was something...off about the creature, not just in the fact that things like that just didn’t  _ exist  _ in the VRAINS space (all creatures were kept solely on Duel Fields - a monster like this one shouldn’t be outside such a thing) but because it had its attention focused upon her. It seemed to see past her, past Blue Angel and into the heart of Aoi Zaizen.

And, that scares her. Her real world identity could never be uncovered, must  _ never _ be uncovered. Such an upset in the balance of her life, such a tragic discovery would land her in great harm. What would her audience think when they saw that their idol, the illustrious Blue Angel with witty charm and grace, was actually a dull and bland high school girl with rich connections? Would they look down upon her then, like the rest of the world who knew her? Would they trod upon her with upturned noses, their adoration for her persona a facade in the face of her true identity? She doesn’t know, she doesn’t  _ want _ to know, but Playmaker’s creature seemed to have an apt for making her question her own safety.

 

~~~

She’s at school after the incident. She’s back to Plain Jane, another cast member in a list of more valuable actors. Playmaker’s little exploit has already produced a scandal with speculation about how Blue Angel and Playmaker are  _ together.  _ Partners in crime, so to speak, as if the hacker and idol are partners in some elaborate conspiracy theory. Aoi laughs inside at that. She doesn’t know Playmaker much less his true identity; the news media is jumping to conclusions yet again.

Class starts and, regardless, her peers are ready to embrace a discussion.

“I heard that the Blue Angel and Playmaker could be dating,” a girl says, swooning over the idea. She clasps her hands together. “Did you see the way Playmaker rescued her? He jumped so high just to rescue her! You can’t tell me that’s not romantic!”

Aoi begs to differ.  _ It’s not romantic, it’s stupid. Playmaker was just trying to play hero.  _ Her fingers tap on the surface of her desk. It’s irritating enough that she’s been connected to someone she barely knows but to go so far as to say they’re an item...she’s almost disgusted by how much one little incident can perpetuate so many falsities so quickly.

A boy waves his hand. “Can’t be. Playmaker doesn’t seem like the type,” Aoi likes this boy already, “I bet he was just trying to show off and play hero or something.” Aoi  _ really  _ likes this boy.

“You don’t know that!” the girl says, huffing.

“You don’t anything either,” the other shoots back and Aoi finds herself almost smiling. “How about you, Yusaku, what do you think?”

Aoi’s gaze flits to the boy in the corner of their class. Yusaku Fujiki. Same class, same year, same boring and rather dull personality. He is as quiet as she is, a casual observer who prefers to isolate himself from the rabble much like Aoi does. She realizes there is something unusual about him, something quite not right, like he’s hiding himself from the rest of the world. Then again, so is Aoi. As a daughter of someone rich and as the real life counterpart to Blue Angel, she can’t act without raising suspicion.

The boy with the cotton-candy-colored hair gives them all a baffled look at having been addressed. “I…,” he begins, words cautious, “I don’t think Playmaker has any relation to the Blue Angel. This is the first time they’ve been seen with each other, right? We can’t leap to conclusions just yet…”

Ah, finally. Someone logical.

The girl and boy nod. “Damn,” the female student sighs. “I wanted it to be super romantic!”

There’s a scowl from everyone in the class and the girl promptly finds herself booted from the topic. Their teacher, luckily, decides he’s had enough and begins class. Aoi, having her fun taken from her, turns her head to the board.

Another class, another day, another dull girl in a dull world.

~~~

She’s scheduled for a live conference that very evening.

The media presses into the virtual auditorium, pixel cameras glittering with light that she knows is being translated to real-world TV news. The avatars of the news people flicker and flutter, the sheer number of those in attendance causing the servers to lag and bumble.

“Welcome, welcome,” Blue Angel says, smiling. She waves her hands to her audience and the crowd eats it right out of her hands, muttering and cheering and shouting. “As you all know, yesterday was an...interesting occasion. The legendary Playmaker bequeathed me with his appearance and, it seems, has caused you all to begin rumors about our... _ relationship _ .”

“Do you know Playmaker in real life?” a man asks, microphone straight to his mouth.

“No, I do not.”

Another bites. “Are you in any way in a romantic situation with Playmaker?”

She frowns at the eagerness in the news man’s voice. “No,” she sighs, her cheerful charade crumbling. Her patient smile wears thin and she gives them all a frosty glare. “Whatever you may assume about me and Playmaker is false. His appearance at the dueling stadium - much less his little  _ rescue _ \- has nothing to do with me.”

A calm voice surges through the air right after hers ends. “Did Playmaker have anything  _ unusual _ with him?”

She snaps her head to the right to search for the voice. However, try as she might, she cannot find the source of such an inquiry. Blue Angel settles for an answer instead. “Such a weird question,” she murmurs and the cameras inevitably pick up her words, “but, no. I have seen nothing out of the ordinary. Just a boy playing hero.”

She remembers too late the humanoid creature with the soul-staring eyes. The press clamors for more questions, more answers, and she is forced to respond to their eager words. She searches for the voice again, for the man who asked her such a thing, but finds that she cannot detect any other presence in her midst. Had the inquirer logged off? It had been such a strange inquisition, one that would not have been made by a newsman without some hidden intent.

Whatever. She has nothing to hide. It doesn’t concern her so she won’t both with it any further.

~~~

Yusaku has been acting weird lately.

Aoi takes notice of it when the boy’s calm posture suddenly, one day, becomes fidgety and uncertain, his gaze flitting past anything and everything. He seems to be searching all the corners of the classroom, of the school and of the faces that inhabit his peers. She’s caught his gaze more than once and it’s honestly bugging her. If he hadn’t been inspecting the faces of his other classmates she might have suspected that he was suspicious of her. There was something in his light green eyes, something wild and rather desperate that made her uncomfortable. It was as if something was wrong with Yusaku, a certain kind of distraught that made her more paranoid than anything. And, though she wishes to prod her classmate for nosy answers, she doesn’t want to bring attention to herself. That is the last thing she wants, the last thing her  _ father _ wants.

Still, that doesn’t mean she wants to uncover the cause of his distress. It is better to occupy her mind with what Yusaku is thinking of than to suspect he knows something that can lead to her ruin.

So, Aoi makes a point to track him down after class ends, wandering after him in a way that keeps her from out of his view and yet invisible in the eyes of her classmates. Yusaku is sharp, a keen master of concealment, and sometimes it is hard for Aoi to remember that he is a daily presence in her life. Still, even if he’s a main character and she, a side character (but aren’t they both side characters? They’re both dull and invisible, members of a society that adores the obedient), there is no reason for his strange actions.

Regardless, she can’t shrug off something rather...malevolent about him. Something that makes her skin crawl with a special type of frightful loathing. There’s something not quite right about him, something rather strange and odd. It’s like he’s detached, isolated inside a shell that nearly hides his presence among the crowd.

He pulls into an abandoned hallway and Aoi realizes too late that there is nothing in that hallway to hide behind. Yusaku’s head is moving side to side, eyes straying, and she’s sure it won’t be long before he notices her behind him. Aoi can’t retreat into back into the hallway of students - they’re too packed and loud and she doesn’t want to lose Yusaku while waiting for him to pass the hall - so she ducks into the nearest room - a storage space full of boxes and books.

There’s a clatter of noise, a loud  _ thump  _ that sends a jolt of pain down Aoi’s shoulder. She hisses, wincing at such recklessness. She hopes her uniform hasn’t torn. Her father won’t let her hear the end of it if it has even the slightest of tears.

The door locks into place and Aoi sighs in the midst of darkness, welcoming the pitch black that filters over her. Darkness is oddly comforting, a kind of blanket that tucks away her worries at being seen, at being scolded and scowled at because she’s  _ not _ perfect and she  _ should _ be perfect.

She waits a few seconds, waits to see if anyone had heard her crash, and then she props open the door.

...Or, she tries to. However, the door is locked shut, a solid barrier of steel that stands between her and the outside world.

Instantly, the darkness suffocates her. Anxiety halts her breath, her eyes widening and her hands shaking as she pushes against the door. It doesn’t give. Frightened, she rams into it, her shoulder against the metal surface. A sting of cold spikes through her and she winces, resorting to kicking it with her feet. The door barely budges, mocking her with the faint light that filters in from little slits.

“Anybody?” she asks, voice a quiet cold. It would be bad if anyone finds her inside a locked room. She can already imagine the rumors that would start if such a thing occurred. Her father would undoubtedly rage at her, furious that his precious doll would have produced such an unfitting image of herself. “Is anybody there?”

A paper moves. She freezes, glancing around. “Hello?” she asks, hating the terrified tone in her voice.

“Hi!”

Aoi nearly screams. The sound of something brushing against cardboard comes from her right and she whips her head in the direction of the sound. “Who’s there?” She inwardly scolds herself for how cliche she’s sounding, wondering if she has landed, somehow, in a virtual reality horror movie set.

“A friend, friend!” the person replies, voice oddly high-pitched and rather cutesy.

“Are you a student?”

“A student, student?” the voice inquires, seemingly mocking. “What’s a student? Is that what those are?”

“Those?”

“The humans with black and blue and white skin!” Something about the word  _ human _ sends a shiver down her spine. “The slaves to the system.”

Aoi watches the darkness warily. “You have a strange way of talking.”

“I talk weird?” the person ponders that. “I’m still learning.”

“Are you a transfer student? How’d you get in here?”

“I came here! I was exploring and then I was stuck inside. But now you’re here! Who’re you?”

“I prefer not to tell my name to those I don’t know,” she says, carefully. If the person beside her is a transfer student than it is unlikely they will remember her as soon as she escapes. She’s dull for a reason, dull to the point of invisibility.

“Oh, that’s sad,” they say. “I like new people.”

Footsteps. Aoi perks at the sound, pressing her ear to the door.

“What’cha doing?”

“Shh!” she hushes the person with desperation, trying to listen to what she had heard seconds earlier. 

“Sorry,” the voice whimpers and she hears some papers being shuffled.

The footsteps become louder, more prevalent. They’re heading her way!

She pounds on the door, insistent. “Help! Is anyone out there?”

The footsteps stop and Aoi’s breath catches. Then, they run, becoming more and more distant as Aoi calls for help. Surely, whoever was out there must have heard her right? Or had they not? They had stopped, surely they knew but...the hallway grew quiet and she pulled her knees to her chest.

“Great, just great,” she mutters. “Of course I get stuck in here. Stupid me, following Yusaku like that.”

“Yusaku?” the voice inquires and then they begin to chant with a kind of adoration. “Yusaku, Yusaku, Yusaku, Yusaku! I like Yusaku!”

Great, now she’s stuck with someone who’s crazy in love with Yusaku. She rests her chin in between her legs, blinking at the darkness.

“Do you know Yusaku?” the voice asks her.

“Yes, barely.”

“Do you know Playmaker?”

“Of course, who doesn’t,” she pauses, “why the questions though?”

“I like Yusaku. I like Playmaker too. I like them both!”

Ah, great. A fanatic. Like she hasn’t had enough of those in her alternate life. Still, a bit of curiosity forces her to ask: “Do you know Blue Angel?”

“Blue Angel? She’s...blue,” the voice seems to ponder on how to produce an efficient answer. “I don’t know if she’s someone good for Playmaker. He says he doesn’t know her despite what all the news says.”

“You know Playmaker?” Suddenly, her interest in this other occupant increases by tenfold.

“Know him? I know him! Playmaker is friend!”

“Do you know who he is?”

“Yes, yes! Playmaker is-!”

The door opens. Aoi nearly startles, falling back in surprise. In the light of the doorway stands Yusaku Fujiki, panting with sweat down his cheeks.

“I...found you!” he says, eyes striking past Aoi and over to someone behind her. Then, his gaze turns to her’s, befuddled and wide-eyed with a kind of horror. “Aoi,” he breathes, “what are you doing here?”

Her face turns a angry scarlet, blood rushing to her cheeks in a manner half between embarrassment and shame. She straightens out her skirts, pulling herself out of what might seem like a scandalous position, and turns to face the other occupant of the room behind her.

A black humanoid being with orange eyes glances back at her, a strange apparition of creepy proportions with purple lines running down its body. Its head is in the shape of a misshapen teardrop, its fingers like that of a frog’s and with shoulders a bit too emphasized for her liking. It’s not at all human, not at all a transfer student like she thought, and she wonders how this  _ thing _ could be sitting in front of her like it was a real existence. She stares at it with a kind of fright, scuttling backwards as it tilts its head in her direction. 

“Why do you stare?” it asks in the same voice of her prison-mate. “Isn’t it impolite to stare?”

“What-?” she turns to Yusaku with wide eyes and a gaping mouth halfway between screaming and shouting, “What is  _ that!? _ ”

“I am not a  _ that _ ,” the thing mutters.

“He,” Yusaku hesitates, looking side to side, “is a newly developed program that I’m helping to beta-test. SOL Technology gave him to me in order to see whether or not he could function well in society. His name is Ai.”

“Well, obviously he’s  _ not _ doing his job well,” she mutters, glaring at the offending  _ thing _ .

It looks back at her. Orange eyes bore into hers and Aoi thinks she’s gone through this experience before. Playmaker’s companion, his little  _ pet _ , resembled something akin to the creature before her just…smaller. She supposed it was possible for both Yusaku and Playmaker to have different models of the same program – Playmaker was a hacker easily known for his exploits so it’d be no wonder to her if he made a VR replica of the program (for god-knows-what-reason) – but the sheer coincidence in itself makes her nurture tiny seeds of suspicion.

“Blue Angel!” the program says suddenly. The human-sized creature makes a chittering noise that forces Aoi to press herself up against a wall in sheer horror at the name. “Blue Angel, Blue AngelBlueAngelBlueAngel _ BlueAngel _ …!” She stares at the thing with shivers wracking down her body. How did it…!?

Yusaku looks between the both of them and frowns. Her gaze flits to his and she shakes her head desperately. “I...I don’t know what he’s talking about!”

“Blue Angel!” it says and then turns to Yusaku, pointing at him. “Playmaker! Blue Angel, Playmaker!”

Yusaku’s cheeks flush a slight pink seemingly unbefitting of himself. Is he embarrassed at having his little toy go out of control or is he thinking other thoughts that might associate her to Blue Angel? She supposes she doesn’t want to know either way. The creature claps its hands in a kind of maniac glee, acting as if it was almost a child.

The boy, chasing away the color on his cheeks, gives a sigh and offers her a hand. “He didn’t do anything to hurt you, did he?”

“No,” she refuses his hand and gets to her feet. Bad mistake. A arrow of pain shoots through her shoulder and she grimaces, gritting her teeth in frustration.

“Blue Angel is hurt,” the creature observes and she gives it a glare. It seems to avoid both meanings of her look, pondering: “What should I do if someone is hurt?”

“Help them,” Yusaku says to it and then turns his gaze back to her. “Is there anything I can do for you, Aoi?”

“Is my uniform torn?” she asks, turning around. The action makes her wince but she’s more concerned with her attire than with her aching shoulder.

He gives her a confused stare. “No, why?”

“No particular reason. Thanks.”

He seems unsure but doesn’t press farther. “You’re…welcome, I guess?” he places his hands in his pockets. “What were you doing in here, anyways?”

She remembers her little spying game and immediately goes quiet, unwilling to admit her guilt.

Yusaku shakes his head and then smiles at her. “Forget it. It’s none of my business. Do you need anything? A ride or some ice for that shoulder?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” she says, unable to keep the cold chill from crawling into her voice. “I’ll be okay on my own.”

“You sure?” he inquires but when she doesn’t offer a response he sighs and beckons to his program. Ai immediately gets up and waltzes over to him, giggling. Yusaku pats it on the head like he might a child and it coos with appreciation. “Alright, before you go though. Can I ask for a favor?”

A little alarm rings in her head, a warning that echoes of her father’s voice. Favors are never good. Favors can cause scandals, can show people that you’re willing to put up with them and to be wheedled endlessly so that they can extract all that they can out of you. People are greedy and, while that may be Aoi just being cynical, she’s well-aware of the fact that boot-lickers have existed around her for as she’s been alive. As long as she’s tied up to her father, to her family, to their  _ wealth _ , she will never be considered anything other than a living doll for someone else’s pleasure.

“Go…on,” she struggles with the words, uncertain.

He claps his hands together and bows forward, his arms over his head. “Please don’t tell anyone that you saw Ai today. He’s supposed to be a secret and the public isn’t supposed to know about his existence,” Yusaku pleads, an expression Aoi never thought she’d see on his face.

“Alright,” there’s a  _ whoosh _ of relief from Aoi. It’s a reasonable request and not at all what she had been suspecting from him. “However, I want a favor from you too. To even the deal. If you must.”

He gives her a surprised look that makes her suspect he hadn’t thought she’d inquire anything of him in return. “Please don’t tell anyone that you saw me in here,” she says. “I’ll agree not to mention your little friend’s existence if we all pretend that we didn’t all meet up here. Sound good?”

Yusaku gives her a calm smile that speaks little of his earlier confusion. “I can deal with that. Thank you, Aoi, I promise I won’t tell your secret if you won’t tell mine.”

_ “Friends! _ ” Ai shouts, startling them both. “Playmaker, Blue Angel! Friends!”

They both stare at him, at each other, and then give nervous laughs.

“Your program doesn’t seem to know what he’s talking about, does he? I don’t look anything like the Blue Angel,” Aoi gives a slight giggle as if amused by the “random” connection to her alternate persona.

“And I don’t look anything like Playmaker,” he agrees with a glare at Ai. His creature deflates in a sulky sort of manner. “Come on, Ai, let’s go.”

“Go?” it perks up. “Go home?”

“Home,” Yusaku agrees and then begins to exit. He looks back at Aoi, smiles, and then waves goodbye. She reciprocates the response and watches as he leaves. Pulling herself together, she straightens up and then abandons the storage closet. With a deep intake of breath to calm herself (and the crazy thoughts in her mind), she makes her way down to the school parking lot.

She wonders how furious her father will be if he ever found out that she had made a deal with a stranger behind his back. Then again, she supposes it doesn’t matter. Her father won’t know, and so long as his father doesn’t know then her father won’t care. She may be his dull and boring little doll but she’s still Blue Angel. And, Blue Angel knows exactly how to rebel.

She’s a trickster, after all.

  
  
  
  
Concept Artwork:

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I told myself I wasn't going to write speculation fanfiction for this show and yet here I am. I can't help it, the VRAINS hype is real. I'm still working on Dragon Enigmatic, don't worry, but I couldn't help but obsess over Aoi who is, to date (even though this is too early to say - the show hasn't even begun!) my favorite character of Vrains. There is just so much hidden complexity in her two personas and I just want to dig it all out of her so that I can understand her better.
> 
> Anyways, my version of Aoi is probably less depressed girl-cheerful idol (like how the show seems to be going with her character from what little I've heard) and more like bitter puppet who is afraid of being looked down upon because she is dull and boring and plain who contrasts with the charming angel who rides on the wings of freedom. She struggles between the chains of her father and the identity she must hide but that of which is her true self that she can never, ever, allow herself to show to the public for fear of repercussions.
> 
> Also, her relationship with Yusaku/Playmaker is complicated too bc who doesn't love those hidden identity dynamics, hmm, hmm?
> 
> This story actually came from an idea that I had that the Ai program had the ability to figure out what everyone's virtual reality side was and, because it has no filter and talks like a kid, would just call her Blue Angel much to her distress. The pictures above are little sketches I did of the idea.
> 
> And is it just me or is the AI program (which I've named, conveniently enough, Ai) really super creepy? Like, it looks malevolent in both its mini and human form (and I shudder at its human form, my god would I never want to encounter that thing in real life. There is something just so...offputting about it, I dunno). I feel like it's not a creature of complete good but rather...misplaced intentions, I guess? We'll never know until VRAINS actually starts (May 10th can honestly not come fast enough for me lol)
> 
> Does anyone else have any speculation about this show bc I wanna hear all of it. I'm a sucker for speculation and I might get around to another one of these just bc I have so many ideas. Dragon Enigmatic is still in the works (I wanna draw things for that story too so expect pictures next chapter) but it might take me a bit to wrap up and edit out all the knots.


End file.
